Out of Mind
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: Set after 'Yesterday.' The very end of the episode with Meredith and George never happened in my head. What happens when you take a secret roof top meeting, falling down a flight of stairs, and a concussion and put them all together? Read to find out! MD


McDreamy. That is a nickname that has been haunting me for months now. Now, his name is Dr. Derek Shepard if you really want to get technical. But behind his back, the name is McDreamy. He used to be my McDreamy. Used to be being the key phrase. Now my McDreamy is with McBitch. His wife. Dr. Addison Shepard. Yup, that's all. My McDreamy is with his wife, which stole my McDog. And my McLife. And now I'm hungry for McNuggets, great.

Anyway, now I'm on my way into the hospital for another day of work. Another day of watching my McDreamy be with his wife. Just two weeks ago, I had to touch a bomb, inside of a body no less, pull it out, and then watch the bomb squad get blown up by said bomb. Not a nice day in the life of Meredith Grey. I guess that's what I get for wanting to see the coolest operation first hand.

As I walk through the doors, I smile at an elderly couple making their way out to the parking lot. The older patients are usually the ones I like dealing with. Their nice, rather then the younger "Hurry up I have to go!" patients. The locker room is deserted like always. My shift today started at an odd time, so everyone is out doing their rounds. I open my locker door, and notice a piece of paper come falling out onto the floor.

I find a message written in a messy script on it. It gave me my first order of the day. And to say it is an odd request would be less then appropriate. _Meet me on the roof, 12:35._ That's all it said. And it was 12:30. I quickly got dressed into my uniform for a day of work, and headed for the elevator.

When I entered the elevator, O'Malley was standing there looking down. He looked up to see me enter, and smiled. I've been getting this vibe that he likes me, but I don't know. I'm not into him at all, he's like my brother. Anyway, onto who will be on the roof. I have five more floors until I can finally find out who left the note in my locker.

I walk up the short flight of stairs that lead to the roof, and open the door. Before I can even see who is there, I hear _his_ voice. "I see you got my note?"

"Dr. Shepard?" I ask, shutting the door behind me.

"We're not in the hospital, you can call me by my first name," he replies. I just shack my head.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," I told him walking over to the wall. I looked down over the street.

"And why not? We've known each other for a while now, just call me Derek," he replied.

"Dr. Shepard, I really don't think it's a good idea," I replied, shaking my head. This couldn't be what he wanted.

"Meredith, come on, just say it, say my name," he requested again, turning to look at me.

"Dr. Shepard," I repeated, turning to look at him also. He laughed and shook his head. "Is this really what you wanted me for?"

"No, it just kind of started like this," he replied, fidgeting with his hands.

"So, what did you want exactly?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest, a little intrigued to see what he really wanted.

Derek scratched his head and looked away from me quickly, focusing back on the street below. "It wasn't anything important."

"Derek, tell me what you really wanted," I replied. He looked up surprised, and let out a chuckle.

"Now how hard was that?" he asked.

"It can't be that bad, why you wanted me up here, just tell me," I urged.

"Fine, you want to know what I wanted?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. I just nodded my head, and he stepped toward me. "I just wanted to tell you-"

"Derek?" the other Dr. Shepard asked from the door.

"Addison, what are you doing up here?" he asked, not sure what to do.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You know what?" I said, moving towards the door, "I have to go make my rounds. I'll see you two around." With that, I walked past Addison quickly, knowing she didn't like me very much. I heard Addison start yelling about something, but I was too busy running down the stairs to listen. That's when I missed one of the steps and fell down the rest of the flight which I was only about three-quarters through. I lay at the bottom, groaning. My arm hurt, and my head felt like someone tried to shove something through it. The door to the roof opened quickly, and I heard feet running down the stairs.

"Meredith?" I heard Derek yell. I just lay there, laughing.

"I am such a clutz," I laughed, moving so Derek couldn't touch me. I moved to sit up, but groaned as I lay back down. "Ouch," was the only word I could think of to say. And that made me start laughing again.

"Meredith, you have to stop moving," he told me calmly. I just giggled more when he held my arm.

"Dr. Derek Shepard, what are you doing to me?" I asked, still giggling.

He laughed and checked my pulse, "Well, Dr. Meredith Grey, I am checking to see if you are seriously injured."

"I'm not a doctor yet, I'm just an intern, you know that," I giggled out, hitting him in the arm.

"Meredith, I'm taking you up to get checked out better, and I'm going to make sure you are all right, okay?" he asked, while picking me up in his arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm super fine," I told him in an odd voice I didn't even know I could do.

"All right, let's go," he whispered, pushing the door open and walking towards the elevator.

"Ohh! Let's take the stairs!" I yelled pointing for them, and reaching as if I were still on my own two feet.

"You really want me to carry you down four flights of stairs?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, Dr. Derek. I really want to go down the stairs," I said in my fake sexy voice, before letting out a giggle.

"Whatever you want Meredith," he replied, walking me to the stairs. He opened the door, and as it shut behind him, Addison yelled for him, but he didn't hear.

"So, Dr. McDreamy, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, not knowing what I was saying.

"McDreamy? What did that come from?" he asked.

"It's everyone's nickname for you. You're McDreamy, and you used to be my McDreamy, and we had a McDog, but then McBitch, aka Addison, came along and stole my McLife which was you and my McDog," I explained, twirling my hair.

He nodded his head nervously, "That's, interesting."

"Now, what did McDreamy want to talk to me about?" I asked again.

"Its not important Meredith, we need to get you some help," he told me gently. I shook my head and struggled until I got out of his hold, and stood, leaning against the wall.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked again.

"Meredith, come on, you really need to let me get you downstairs," he pleaded.

"Tell me and I'll go," I replied stubbornly. Basically, I was acting like a three year old.

"You most likely won't remember anyway, so what does it matter what _wanted_ to say?" he asked.

"It should be easier that I won't be able to remember," I replied, smiling. Then, out of nowhere, my McDreamy leaned forward and kissed me.

"That was all, now can we go?" he asked, pulling away. I started giggling insanely again.

"Mc. Dreamy. Kissed. Me," I chocked out, falling into him as I laughed.

"Yes, he did, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" he asked, lifting me up again.

"I like secrets!" I yelled, making it echo through the stair case.

"Good, just make sure you keep this one," he told me. Just a few days ago, the reason him and Addison almost divorced came back into town. Mark. Yup, he was an interesting character. I really hope Addison goes back to him though, and then I can have my McDreamy again.

We walked out of the stair well, me still laughing like an insane person. Dr. Bailey came up to us and asked, very unhappily. "Shepard, what in the hell is going on?"

"She fell down some steps and must have hit her head, I'm going to get some ex-rays," he replied, still moving.

"She's bleeding, you know that right?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, I plan on cleaning it up first," he once again replied.

"Whatever," Bailey sighed, walking away. Christina came walking down the hall, and saw me being carried and walked over quickly.

"What happened to Meredith?" she asked quickly.

"She fell down some stairs, I think she might have a concussion," he replied. At this, I started giggling again.

Leaning towards Christina, I asked, "Hey Christina, guess what?"

"What?" she asked curiously, looking at Derek but he just shrugged.

"Dr. McDreamy kissed me in the stair well," I whispered loudly, before giggling again. Christina's eyes grew about five times her size at that.

"He what!"

"Shh!" Derek yelled, shaking his head.

"You mean you really?" she asked.

"He really, and it was _really_ good too," I replied seriously and nodding my head.

"Oh wow," was the only thing she said.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay Yang?" he asked, hoping she'd agree. Christina just nodded her head, and we started walking again. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone?" he asked me.

"I'm horrible at keeping secrets," I informed him, laughing again. Derek walked me into an examining room and laid me down on the bed, but I didn't let go of him.

"You need to let go of me Meredith," he said gently. I just shook my head and kissed him.

"I don't want to," I pouted. Then he dropped me on the bed, making me giggle again.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that," he sighed, getting out some antibiotics to clean up my cut. Without saying anything else, he cleaned the cut, and helped me walk to get some ex-rays. This made his guess right. I had a concussion.

Now, I was lying on a bed, drifting off to sleep. "Derek?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"What?" he asked, turning around to look at me.

"You'll make sure I'm better soon?" I asked him.

"Of course," he told me, before walking out of my room. That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a while after, to see three doctors staring at me. "What the heck do you think you're doing!" I yelled. Out of no where; Christina, Derek, Izzy, and George came running up to me.

Derek checked my pulse, and my forehead while looking at the machines, "How do you feel Meredith?" he asked.

"I feel fine, why?" I asked, shocked.

"You've been asleep for almost 48 hours," he informed me, watching my expression.

"I've been what?" I yelled, surprised.

"You feel down some stairs, and you had a concussion, and I watched you fall asleep, and you didn't wake up until now, two days later," he explained.

"Wow."

"So how do you feel?" he asked again.

"Fine, my arm kind of hurts, but that's it," I told him, looking at my arm. "Of course, that might be because I have a cast on it," I added.

"You broke your arm when you fell," he explained again.

"I remember talking to you on the roof, and then Addison, but then everything is blank," I commented, trying desperately to remember what happened.

"That's common Grey," Christina spoke up.

"What are all of you doing in here? Don't you have rounds to make?" Bailey barked from the entry way.

"Yes ma'am"'s went around the room and everyone left except Derek.

"What about you Dr. Shepard, nothing to do?" she asked.

"Meredith woke up, so no, not really," he replied, never looking away from examining me.

"Oooo, so you want to be alone to tell her the news?" she asked. He just nodded his head, and she left shutting the door behind her.

"News?" I asked curiously.

"Yup," he replied. I grabbed his arm, and made him stop checking me out.

"What news Dr. Shepard?" I asked.

"Please, call me Derek," he replied. I just glared at him, and he sighed. "Well, while you were asleep, me and Addison got in another fight," he started, "And she ended up signing the divorce papers."

"Derek, I'm so sorry," I whispered, touching his arm lightly.

"Well, she ended up going back to New York with Mark," he finished. I shook my head.

"She wasn't good enough for you," I replied, "You'll find someone much better."

"I know I will," I whispered, "I already did."

"What?" I asked. But he didn't say anything. He just leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I already found someone better, so I'm not so sad about her leaving," he replied, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Derek," I said shocked, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I was the day I decided to be a doctor," he replied.

"Which, is a lot?" I asked.

"100 percent positive," came his soft reply, before he kissed me again. I guess there is hope out there still. I mean look at me. I spent months being miserable. And now, I have my McDreamy back again, and he's all mine.

* * *

So? Good, bad, okay? Let me know in a REVIEW! Please! 


End file.
